


A Day In Our Lives - Early Spring Vlog

by BillieBleu



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Pure Love, soft, vlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBleu/pseuds/BillieBleu
Summary: This was heavily inspired by old vlogs from Chella Man and MaryV. I love them and their love. And I love Robbe and Sander.I don’t consider this an AU because it just feels like the natural continuation of what we’ve seen Robbe doing since S3 - distancing himself from the Broerrrs, taking control of the filmmaking process...So here it is, basically a script or caption description of a fictional vlog!
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	1. Morning

“And... rolling.”

“Right now?!”

Sander looks up at Robbe from the stool on which he is still sitting, surprise in his meadow green eyes. When Robbe doesn’t give any indication that he’ll change his mind or turn off the camera on his phone, Sander gives a shy smile and then turns his gaze back to the old camera he was fiddling with a moment earlier.

“You know, I’m so proud of you for creating your own YouTube channel -”

“- this morning!” Robbe interrupts him.

“- this morning,” Sander confirms. “I didn’t think you were going to start filming _now_ , but I guess all the way or no way, right?”

“Right!”

“So? What’s the first order of business, mister filmmaker?” Sander asks, looking up at Robbe again. Robbe turns to the mirror close-by.

“So!” he announces, filming his reflection in the mirror. “First order of the day: what I’m wearing. Wait! What’s that called? Oh, yeah! Outfit of the day!”

Sander chuckles off screen, but Robbe ignores him.

“The pants are from... a thrift store? I think... The teeshirt - I really like it - my Mama bought for me forever ago -”

“It’s the smallness of you, for me, my Love,” Sander comments from his stool, half-mocking, half-fond.

“Hey! I’m not that small...” Robbe pouts, looking at Sander. “Whatever!” he focuses back on the mirror and the task at hand. “Where were we? Ah yes. Pants. Teeshirt. And the hoodie is -”

“- mine,” Sander scoffs.

“Hey! You gave this to me willingly!”

“Did I?”

“He did,” Robbe says to the mirror, before turning his phone back to Sander. “It’s your turn anyway. What do we have here, huh?” He walks closer.

“Black... clothes...?”

“That is correct, ladies and gentlemen. What an accurate description! Sander’s outfit of the day consists of mostly black clothes and a dash of smugness.”

“I’m not smug!”

“Oh, babe. If I could only choose 3 adjectives to describe you, ‘smug’ would definitely be one of them,” Robbe teases.

He gets closer to Sander, to the point where Sander has to raise his own camera with one hand to let Robbe sit on his lap as he adds softly “And I love you.” This makes Sander’s outrage morph and melt into tenderness. And after a bit of adjustment, Robbe’s phone camera is pointing at them again, just as Sander is nudging into Robbe a little bit, his brown hair softly pushing against Robbe’s.

Robbe hums a little, eyes closed, before moving on. “And what are we doing today?”

“We’re going to get some food and eat in the park and then get art supplies and then get back here. I have an assignment to work on. And then probably make dinner for your Mama and... that’s it...,” Sander answers obediently, finally looking into the camera, as if Robbe’s small body on his lap had managed to thaw the frost of him.

Robbe gives him a fond smile before turning his phone one more time to show the sky outside the window.

“We’re eating outside because it’s a beautiful day! Almost Spring!”

“Almost Spring,” Sander confirms.

And that is the end of the first part of this first vlog.


	2. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference to something I wrote for my Moment in the Life fic. In Chapter 40 (the day before Robbe’s birthday), I wrote that Robbe gave Sander a wall in his room for him to use as he pleased.
> 
> This was in turn inspired by a scene in the lovely movie Lullaby for Pi.
> 
> Link to the chapter in question: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429424/chapters/63286693#workskin

“So Sander is looking for his other shoe,” Robbe starts with a chuckle, looking into his phone camera. “We’re about to leave. And I realize I forgot to show you.” He switches cameras on his phone to use the front one. “This” he announces “is Sander’s wall.” You can almost hear the smile in his voice. He immediately switches the camera back to him. “I guess I forgot to tell you, we’re in my room right now. But a while back,” he turns to Sander “do you remember when?”

Sander looks up from under the bed. 

“When we were both young men?”

“Right... errr...” he points the camera back to himself. “So a while back, I gave Sander a wall. A wall in my room. A wall to do whatever he wants. Paint, draw, stick pictures, write... And so here it is. Sander’s wall.” 

He switches back to the front camera to show the wall again. He shows the black and white photo booth pictures of them (“This was from a little over a year ago”), some with crinkled eyes and mouths open in laughter, or stolen kisses frozen in time. 

He shows drawings and pictures, of himself (“This was from during lockdown. We put it here after.”), of the view from the window (“This was from... last Christmas?), of landscapes from the trips they took together (“This is the beach where we first met -” “We’d met before!” Sander interrupts from somewhere off screen “You did, I didn’t,” Robbe corrects him. “And this was from our recent winter trip”). 

Love notes on post-its (“Miss you already” in Robbe’s handwriting, “I’ll see you very soon <3” and “I’m so in love with you” in Sander’s handwriting). “Generally we’ll stick them somewhere in the room as we leave, without warning the other. Like a surprise,” Robbe explains. 

A CD glued directly to the wall. “Don’t ask.” 

Names of Bowie songs. “Back when we tried to start a ranking, but then it was too hard and we disagreed so we stopped.” 

Robbe chuckles, just as Sander’s voice lets out an enthusiastic “Aha!” Robbe looks in his direction then switches the camera back to himself. 

“Looks like he found his shoe! So I guess we’re off... See you in a bit!”


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you know my writing you know I love nice cross-Skam echoes. Hello to lovely David and his appreciation of vampires! Hello also to Isak and Even holding hands in Isak’s birthday video!
> 
> Only love to Robbe finding subtle - and sometimes not so subtle - ways to encourage Sander to be healthy (at least in my lore).

“As you can see it’s really sunny today,” Robbe says, looking down at his phone, set in the grass. “It’s so nice... Look at him!” He points at Sander next to him, eyes closed, face up, just soaking in the sunlight. “A pale pale vampire coming out of hibernation,” Robbe chuckles.

Sander gives him a side look, not moving his head.

“If I was a vampire, wouldn’t I be dead right now?”

“Oh yeah...” Robbe chuckles again, a little embarrassed this time. “Not a vampire then...”

Robbe seems pensive for a second. “Anyways,” he starts again, “we got some awesome wraps,” he brandishes his in front of the camera, “full of health-ness?! Haha! And... Yeah... they look super good!”

Without a word, Sander starts unwrapping his from its tin-foil cover and takes a bite. Robbe turns to him.

“Verdict, Mr Driesen?”

“Delicious,” Sander declares, his mouth still full.

“Delicious,” Robbe repeats before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

And then there’s a cut. 

***

And then they’re walking and Robbe shows the park and the sky and their hands holding each other. 

“It’s nice to be able to just walk outside in the sun,” Robbe explains pointing the camera back to him. “I’m glad we get to do it together. Even though we’re still not back to normal, I’m glad you don’t have to go on walks alone anymore... That thought made me a little sad every time ...” He is quiet for a second. 

“I’m happy you’re with me too,” Sander whispers, leaving a kiss in Robbe’s hair, a little awkward as they’re still walking and Robbe is still filming. 

Robbe gives him a shy smile.

“Plus I read on the internet,” he finally starts again, “that walking is really good - for people. It’s therapeutic or something. Can help you put your thoughts in order or on the contrary, distract you and make you think of something else. So between that and our veggies wraps, it is a particularly healthy day for us. For our bodies and our minds.”

He smiles, then moves his phone to show their hands holding again.


	4. Shopping - Art supplies & Groceries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Polaroid camera is also a reference to Chapter 40 of A Moment in the Life.

So we’re at the art supplies store,” Robbe whispers to the camera. “It’s awkward talking to your phone like this in a public place, but we’ll try to be quiet. Sander is very focused on his mission as you can see.” 

The camera switches to show Sander carefully selecting some charcoal for drawing. Then, Robbe films rows and rows of paper and pens and brushes. He also films the little post-it note where people can try pens, full of doodles and signatures and names and I Love Yous. Robbe grabs a purple felt pen nearby, whispering “shhh” to the camera, and writes

**Robbe + Sander In Elk Universum**

on one of the pages, like a secret shouted on rooftops. He then drops his bag on a shelf to take out the old Polaroid camera he gave Sander months ago and holds his phone with a shaky hand as he takes a picture of the purple note. He has to set the Polaroid camera back down on a shelf, take out the fresh picture, put the camera back in his bag, then grab the picture again all with one hand as he keeps his phone filming in the other. He films the photo slowly appearing inside the white frame of the Polaroid, before putting it in the front pocket of his bag delicately. Then, he heads to the notebooks and sketchbooks section and looks at different sizes and types. Finally he grabs one and heads to the counter. 

“Sander is still busy browsing. I don’t think he’s seen me. I know he won’t buy anything that he doesn’t need for school. So I’ve decided to buy this for him. It’s nice. I think there’s never a day that goes by when I don’t want to show him something or give him something or get him something. I didn’t know that love was like that... And also he can use it for non-school stuff. I’ll give it to him later. Hopefully he won’t see me before I finish paying.” 

Then, after paying, he is winking at the camera and whistling a couple of notes as he walks away from the counter.

  
“There’s Sander over there,” he indicates with a nod.

Suddenly his face becomes all mischievous and a second later he is fake-pouncing on a startled Sander. He chuckles and Sander smiles and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

“Almost done,” he reassures Robbe.

“Take your time,” Robbe reassures him.

***

Next, they are in a grocery store.

“We need stuff for dinner tonight so here we are. We haven’t really thought about what we’re going to make yet, but considering our cooking skills, it won’t take long to decide.”

Robbe chuckles at the camera, leaning against the shopping cart, before showing Sander walking a few steps ahead. 

“Hey, San, on 3, list everything that we know how to make - 1 2 3!”

“Croques! Pasta, omelette,” they say in one voice.

“And salad, I guess, but - or because - it doesn’t actually require cooking,” Robbe adds, looking a bit embarrassed.

“So what are we making tonight?” Sander asks.

“Mmmh,” Robbe thinks about it for a second. “Omelette with veggies. And salad.”

“Dessert?”

“Apples?”

“Sure! You’re the boss!”

“Okay,” Robbe tells the camera. “We’ll probably be more efficient if I don’t film this, so I’ll - see you later?”


	5. Work from home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Chella Man’s “I’m glad I met you at this age” video.

The sun is lower in the sky already. 

“So we’re home, Sander is working,” Robbe whispers to the camera, turning it to show Sander’s back hunched over the desk, “and I just want to try something...”

“Hey! I thought this was my wall!” Sander says without turning around.

“But it’s going to be about you so it still counts!”

“It is?”

“Well... You’ll see...” Robbe only says, keeping it mysterious.

He winks at the camera before focusing back on the wall. He sits down on the floor and sets his phone somewhere not far, that shows him and the wall, brandishes a big marker pen in his right hand, and starts writing directly on the bottom part of the wall.

_Today we stayed together and the sun was out. After you found your shoe, we walked to the park and bought food on the way. We had a nice picnic and you closed your eyes on my lap after. You soaked in the sun, with my hand in your hair. And then we went to the art store and I took a picture of where I wrote I Love You because I do, and I bought you something before we went to the grocery store and you kissed me in secret next to the chocolates. Today was a good day._

He puts the cap back on the pen with a little sigh, taking a step back for a better look at the wall. He grabs his phone for a better shot at the little journal segment.

“Sander is still working,” he finally whispers to the camera. “I’ll show him this later.”

***

The next shot is Sander on the stool, looking a little awkward, looking at Robbe and the camera. It’s almost night outside, but Sander’s eyes are still meadow green in the semi-darkness and the glow of the desk lamp behind him.

“How are you, babe?” Robbe asks off screen. 

“I’m okay.”

He looks calm, peaceful.

“A little over this homework, to be honest.”

He chuckles softly and blinks a couple of times. 

“Earlier this morning you said ‘when we were both young’.”

Sander doesn’t say anything.

“Winter is basically over. Soon it will officially be Spring. The season when you turn 20. How are you feeling about that?”

“It’s fine,” Sander answers, fiddling with the laces on his hoodie. He sighs. “Nothing I can do about it right?” he sighs. “It’ll happen anyway,” he continues in a whisper. “You’ll be 17 and I’ll be 20.”

“Soon I’ll be 18, you know.”

“The age I was when I met you...”

“And very soon I’ll be 20.”

“Not that soon... I mean, that’s not - that’s not what this is about.” Sander’s voice breaks a little, and his eyes sparkle in the dim light.

“I know you’re scared...”

“No, but I’m glad,” Sander assures, blinking back the tears. “I won’t be a punk teenager anymore, but I’m glad - that we found each other young. That we were teenage loves. I’m glad you’ll be my last teen love.”

“And your first love after that,” Robbe confirms and Sander uses the back of his hands to wipe his eyes and face.

And at that Robbe enters the frame and walks directly to Sander and sits on his lap and wraps himself around him, his face fitting perfectly in the crook of Sander’s neck. And Sander hugs him so so tight. And they stay like this for a while. Eyes closed. Breathing. Holding onto each other. Until Sander opens his eyes again and looks at something on the opposite wall. He sniffles before saying:

“Is that what you were busy doing earlier?”

Robbe turns his head to see what Sander is talking about.

“Yeah.”

Sander starts moving so Robbe gets off him and takes his hand to guide him to the wall. He gets back to turn the camera towards them as Sander sits and squints to read in the semi-darkness. Robbe switches on his bedside lamp and sits next to Sander. He doesn’t say anything, letting Sander finish.

“You got me a gift?”

Sander turns to him with a smile.

“And you took a secret picture?”

He raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot.”

Robbe leaves the frame to get both from his bag. He hands the Polaroid and the sketchbook to Sander. Sander looks from one to the other with the same smile, the one that he usually has when he just woke up and finds Robbe still in his arms. A little stunned, and moved, and completely gone for the boy in front of him. He gives Robbe a soft kiss. 

“I’m glad you’re having adventures while I do boring stuff, Robin.”

Robbe melts against him a little, one hand on Sander’s shoulder.

“This is going up on the wall,” Sander adds, shaking the picture in his hand delicately.

And Robbe nods against the crook of Sander’s neck.


	6. Cooking dinner

“Let’s set the table,” Robbe announced to his phone, itself set on the kitchen table.

He grabs utensils and plates and glasses, while Sander takes out ingredients and places them on the counter. “Radio Gaga” by Queen is playing from a speaker somewhere and Sander is humming along. 

Robbe sets everything nicely on the table while Sander starts cutting veggies for the omelette. They pause regularly to clap in time with the chorus of the song, which makes Robbe giggle. Then Robbe gets the ingredients to prepare the salad, while Sander takes out the eggs for the omelette. He adds the ingredients to the bowl: salad leafs and dried cranberries and grated Parmesan cheese and some nuts. 

“We looked for winter salad recipes online earlier,” he explains to the camera. “I don’t how or why this is supposed to be wintery but... it looks nice.” He smiles. “I think she’s going to like it.”

The music has changed again when Robbe places the big bowl in the middle of the table, and Sander has already started cooking the omelette. So Robbe joins him by the counter, and hugs him from behind. Tight. On his tippy toes better to reach the crook of his neck, for resting his chin, for leaving baby bird kisses. Soon he starts swaying from side to side to the music, and soon it becomes more of a dance to Queen’s “I Want to Break Free” than a hug. And soon Sander turns to face Robbe and to dance with him, spatula in hand, while the omelette cooks. And they sing the words they know. Hum the ones they don’t. And Sander whispers something in Robbe’s ear. Forgetting the camera. Forgetting the food. Just for a moment.

Then Sander checks the omelette and it’s ready. Robbe adds bread to the table and turns to the camera.

“I’ll tell my Mama to come and have dinner. See you later!”


	7. Lullaby

It takes some adjustments for Robbe to find decent lighting from under the covers, with just the soft almost orange glow of his bedside lamp, angling his phone this way and that, trying to get both himself and Sander lying very close to him in the frame.

“There we go,” Robbe says when he finally gets the shot he wants, Sander’s tan skin glowing softly in the dim light, as if someone had lit a candle inside of him. “So we’re in bed...”

“Shouldn’t you say that dinner was good and your Mama liked it, first?”

“Oh yeah! Well... now you just said it so... but yeah, it was good.”

He smiles a shy smile.

“And now it’s late. I worked a little after dinner and Sander did too. And now it’s time to sleep.”

“It is.”

“Time for one last comment before bed. Sander?”

Sander turns to face Robbe instead of the camera.

“I had a nice day with you,” he whispers.

“I had a nice day with you too.”

They smile at each other.

“Do you want a lullaby to help you sleep?” Sander then asks.

“Yes.”

“Okay.”

And Sander starts singing, in his low voice:

“ _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_ ”

And as he sings, Robbe blushes and buries his face a little in Sander’s naked chest, the camera moving a little with him.

Sander leaves a kiss in his hair at the end of his lullaby, and Robbe raises his head to kiss him on the lips too.

“Goodnight, Robbe.”

“Goodnight, Sander.”

**The End**


End file.
